jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Fujimoto
Takumi Fujimoto (藤本 拓海 Fujimoto Takumi) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. A kind, sometimes emotional boy who lived a simple, normal life until he developed his Stand, Colors, he has been enrolled at Tsutsuji Academy. Appearance Takumi stands at 5’2 and weighs 98 pounds. He has a light tan about him and is not very muscular. He is short for his age and this can be a disadvantage as well as an advantage for him. His hair is wild and well kept, with it not being too much of one or the other. Spring, Summer, Fall: Takumi, when not in school uniform, wears a light blue-grey sweater along with sweatpants. This outfit is normally accompanied with a pair of glasses as well as a quartz crystal heirloom necklace that he keeps on him at all times. Winter: Takumi wears a slightly thicker sweater with a navy blue color about it along with sweat pants and a light grey scarf. Other than that the rest of his attire remains the same with his glasses and the quartz necklace. School: Takumi aims to follow the school uniform to the best of his ability Personality Takumi always aims to maintain a friendly and kind demeanor. He often will wear his emotions on his sleeve and can, at times, be over emotional. Despite this he may not always tell what causes his emotions but a bit of deduction can solve that dilemma. The only time that he is not like this is when he is in a fight, in which he aims to deal with the situation quickly and efficiently so as to keep no outsiders being injured. He has a fear of spiders as well as ferris wheels. He also fears not being able to protect those he cares about. He likes spicy foods, caring for others, and school to an extent, and dislikes people that are rude as well as crying children. He can be overly-trusting and self-conscious at times. History Takumi lived a simple life. He was raised by his parents in a small home in Kōwan. He went to school and did everything like a normal child, at least until he manifested his Stand. His body temperature began to rise and he had a large fever. From there his parents rushed him to the hospital and the doctors, knowing these symptoms, were able to keep the boy alive until his stand bloomed. From there he went on to learn how to use his stand as well as its ability, color manipulation. He then was enrolled into Tsutsuji Academy, ready for his first year of highschool. Talents & Abilities Stand Takumi developed Colors at a young age, nursed through a fever by his parents. Its appearance is that of a being similar to the user’s height with white hair, red eyes, pitch black skin, and a red scarf around the mouth and neck. Its hands and feet are connected with metal screws and joint, with the arms, legs, and shoulders being covered with a white cloth. Its torso is made up of a cyan metal with a crystal oval in the center where the stand generates the color manipulation. This stand is, at first, a normal punching ghost with a strange ability. Colors’ ability allows it to change the color of the surrounding area by messing with the rods and cones in a person’s eyes, changing what colors they can and can’t see for 5 seconds at a time with a 1 minute cooldown. However, while the stand is changing the vision of the target, it cannot be used to attack. This stand's main fighting style is hand-to-hand combat. It throws attacks that you would generally see in an MMA tournament with no underhanded techniques being used. Despite this, it isn't very trained in hand-to-hand combat, using very basic techniques. It prefers to toy around with the enemy a bit with the color manipulation and let the enemy try to attack before finishing them off. Personal Efficiency: Cooking: 'Ukulele: '